Tuneful Toots
Tuneful Toots is the ninth (tenth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot Whenever Rusty journeys near the lake, he likes to toot his horn their as it echos and has high and low notes, like a tuneful toot, but the other engines thinks it's the worst noise they have ever heard, making Rusty sad. One Morning, Mr Percival announced that Sir Topham and Lady Hatt are visiting the Skarloey Railway, and the brass band have been invited to play. Skarloey and Rheneas deliver tables and chairs and Duncan and Peter Sam deliver apples and pears. Rusty is to take the band on a tour of the Skarloey Railway. Thomas arrives with the bandstand and hears Rusty's horn thinking it was very special. After Rusty left, Mr Percival tells him not to return late, but Rusty was tooting his horn that he didn't hear him. Rusty soon forgets all about returning on time to the concert. Rusty decides to take them to the lake, but when he got there, he runs out of fuel on the causeway. Thomas arrives with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt, but sees that Mr Percival was worried that Rusty did not return and everyone was worried. The band was worried that no one will find them, but Rusty had an idea for the band to play their instruments loudly while he toots his horn, that way someone will know where to find them. They started to play, everyone heard Rusty and the brass band, and came to the rescue. Rusty was surprised that no one was telling him to stop tooting his horn. The engines think that Rusty's sound is a special sounding horn of all. The concert began with all the engines blowing their whistles and Rusty tooting his horn. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * Rheneas (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Transfer Yards * Skarloey Bridge * Culdee Fell Hill * Middle Station * Rheneas Viaduct * Rocky Ridge Line Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the ninth season. * This is the only episode till Blue Mountain Mystery where Rusty has a high and low sounding horn. Goofs * In some early American narrations of this episode, Rusty is referred to as a female. The Radio Times even refers to Rusty as female in its description. * Throughout this episode, Rusty's driver isn't seen inside his cab. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TunefulTootsUSTitleCard.png|Title Card File:TunefulTootsGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:TunefulTootsJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TunefulTootsCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:TunefulToots1.png File:TunefulToots2.png File:TunefulToots3.png File:TunefulToots4.png File:TunefulToots5.png File:TunefulToots6.png File:TunefulToots7.png|Duncan, Rheneas, Rusty, Peter Sam and Mr. Percival File:TunefulToots8.png File:TunefulToots9.png File:TunefulToots10.png File:TunefulToots11.png File:TunefulToots12.png File:TunefulToots13.png File:TunefulToots14.png File:TunefulToots15.png File:TunefulToots16.png File:TunefulToots17.png File:TunefulToots18.png File:TunefulToots19.png|Duncan, Peter Sam and Thomas File:TunefulToots20.png File:TunefulToots21.png File:TunefulToots22.png|Peter Sam and Thomas File:TunefulToots23.png File:TunefulToots24.png File:TunefulToots25.png File:TunefulToots26.png File:TunefulToots27.png File:TunefulToots28.png File:TunefulToots29.png File:TunefulToots30.png File:TunefulToots31.png File:TunefulToots32.png File:TunefulToots33.png File:TunefulToots34.png File:TunefulToots35.png File:TunefulToots36.png File:TunefulToots37.png File:TunefulToots38.png File:TunefulToots39.png File:TunefulToots40.png File:TunefulToots41.png File:TunefulToots42.png File:TunefulToots43.png File:TunefulToots44.png File:TunefulToots45.png File:TunefulToots46.png File:TunefulToots47.png File:TunefulToots48.png File:TunefulToots49.png File:TunefulToots50.png File:TunefulToots51.png File:TunefulToots52.png File:TunefulToots53.png File:TunefulToots54.png File:TunefulToots55.png File:TunefulToots56.png File:TunefulToots58.png File:TunefulToots59.png File:TunefulToots60.png File:TunefulToots61.png File:TunefulToots62.png File:TunefulToots63.png File:TunefulToots64.png File:TunefulToots65.png File:TunefulToots66.png File:TunefulToots67.png File:TunefulToots68.png File:TunefulToots69.png File:TunefulToots70.png File:TunefulToots71.png File:TunefulToots72.png File:TunefulToots73.png File:TunefulToots74.png|Peter Sam and Duncan File:TunefulToots75.png File:TunefulToots76.png File:TunefulToots77.png File:TunefulToots78.png File:TunefulToots79.png File:TunefulToots80.png File:TunefulToots81.png File:TunefulToots82.png File:TunefulToots83.png File:TunefulToots9.jpg File:rusty2.jpg Episode File:Tuneful Toots-British Narration File:Tuneful Toots - Early American Narration File:Tuneful Toots-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes